


The Morning After

by little_librarian



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_librarian/pseuds/little_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got engaged last night, and Schmidt cried. Now it's Cece's turn to freak out. A Cece/Schmidt ficlet set post 4x22, "Clean Break".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Cece waits as long as she can before the urge to move becomes too strong. She's comfortable where she is, thank you very much, but the morning sun is irritating her tired eyes, so she rolls over in bed and lets out a contented moan as she runs her hand over the bare chest she's now facing.

"Good morning, my beautiful lover," she hears and looks up to see Schmidt's lascivious smile and alert eyes - he's clearly been awake for a while now.

"Good morning," Cece responds. A lazy stretch accompanies her greeting, and she notices that Schmidt's eyes are still slightly red from his joyous crying the night before. "We're getting married," she says.

"Yes, we are!" Cece hear the waver in Schmidt's voice and knows that he might start crying again, but a thought strikes her before she can do anything about the possible tears.

"Oh God, we're getting married and I don't even know your first name!" She locks eyes with Schmidt, and she can feel the panic rising as she continues talking before he can reassure her. "And you're right: we've made so many mistakes. What if we keep making them, or what if the wedding is horrible? I mean, my last wedding was an absolute disaster, and-"

"Cecilia!" Schmidt shouts, and she quiets immediately. "We will make this work. I'll tell you my name, and we'll fix our mistakes, and the wedding will perfect, and do you want to know why?" Cece simply stares at him, and he says. "Because of all the things my hands have held, the best, by far, is you."

His sentence had fallen into an odd rhythm, and Cece asks, "Are you quoting something?"

"I don't know, something I heard on the radio."

"Well, it's good enough for me." She stretches up to kiss her fiancee, only to pull back at the last second. "What is your first name?"

Schmidt rolls his eyes and leans up to whisper in her ear, and Cece takes a moment to contemplate. "You know what? I think I'll stick with Schmidt."

Schmidt lets out a sigh. "Thank you. Now kiss me, dammit!"

Their lips meet, and Cece no longer minds about the sun waking her up.

**Author's Note:**

> "Of all the things my hands have held, the best, by far, is you" comes from Andrew McMahon's song, "Cecilia and the Satellite".


End file.
